Rick and Morty: The Something That Grows In
by Methodical Mind
Summary: A young man needing help to save his world. Only to come to what happens when he meets Rick and Morty. Asking Rick. He agrees. Aiming a new Tech to help this young man. To save an infested world with death. Only to have a vengeful act afterwards for there failures.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THAT KIND OF BULL #!$$

"RUN ! RUNN!" yelled Rick

" AHH SHIT ! SHIT! " yelled Morty

" Help me! " yelled Kyle

Kyle was wounded from his left knee. Bleeding out. Behind them. Zombie like beings with manifested organic skins of living beings. With hunger of food.

Food for human flesh. Morty rushed into the elevator. Almost being ready to push the elevator button. As he looked back. Rick stopped. Looking towards Kyle.

A young child that the same age as a Morty. Only with black spike hair like Rick. With blue eyes. His skin color white. His T-shirt was grey with a Grim Reaper design.

He tripped and fell onto the ground. Looking back at his family. Those he loved so dearly. Reaching forward. Towards Rick.

"FUCKING HELL! SORRY KYLE!" yelled Rick

" WHAT?! WHAT NO!" yelled Kyle

" I SWEAR UPON MY DEATH! IF I MAKE IT OUT OF THIS! RICK AND MORTY YOU WILL ALL PAY!" yelled Kyle

Elevators door closed as Rick jumped into the elevator. Morty gasped breathing for air. He screamed aloud. Rick stood back up and pulled out his portal gun.

As it beeped over and over. His eyes looked shocked. Morty stopped his rapid breathing and looked at the green blinking charged portal gun.

" Fuck!? My Portal Gun was finished charging since last 25 minutes ago"

" What?! R-r-r-r-r-r-r-rRick what the fuck?! We could have sav-"

" Morty shut up!? I know alright!" he yelled

" Too bad for Kyle. Oh well Let's Go home. What a fucked up world. Damn kid." said Rick

* * *

Breakfast was vast. Rick was eating his pancakes with delight. Jerry was arguing. Yet again with Beth over the constant things of there marriage. Summer text away.

Rick burped aloud stopping the collision of words. Looking at Jerry then at Beth. Both shrugged and sighed away. Morty yelled.

Dropping rapidly down the stairs and face first into the ground floor. He sighed. Rick laughed his ass off. Summer didn't even look towards him. Morty stood up again.

" Hey Guys..G-G-G-Good Morning" said Morty

" Rushing early Morty?" asked his dad laughing

" Gee Dad, come on" said Morty

Morty noticed his plate of fresh eggs. Pancakes. Home made meal. He enojyed so much. Rick slapped his back and said aloud a few words that shocked him.

" Morty!? H-H-H-H- HOW WAS GAY SEX WITH BRAD?"

" WHAT?!" yelled everyone

" AHHHHH! J-J-J-J-J-JUST KIDDING " yelled Rick

" Geez Rick what the hell?" said Morty

" Rick , I have a real opportunity today that I think you would be proud of hearing" said Jerry holding his cup of coffee

" Suuuure , Jerry. Your stupid pitches are going to save us all from boredom" said Rick burping

" Come on Rick , it's my chance to shine" he said

Rick stood up and walked away from the table. Leaving with his drinking his pint. Taking a long sip. Heading back to the Garage. Morty looked at his mom.

Then to his plate.

" I have a date tonight guys" said Morty

" What? Wow. Who is she or he?" asked Summer

Morty smiled. Looking proud to them. Having this moment that he will enjoy later. Enjoy a vast moment with a beautiful woman such as Jessica from school.

" It's a she Summer. It's Jessica." said Morty

" Good for you son, I'm proud of you" said Jerry

" Were are you guys going?" asked Beth

* * *

Rick slammed the garage door closed behind him. Looking towards his desk. Seeing the much scattered papers of science and tech stuff. Heading to his desk.

His hands reached out and moved through it. Rick heard a banging coming from the garage door.

"WHAT?!" yelled Rick

Within seconds the garage door exploded. Rick was sent backwards flying into the back wall. He yelled and cursed aloud. Falling into the ground.

"AHH! DAMN IT!?" he yelled

" Who the fuck?!"

" Rick Fucking Sanchez! How pleasant to finally meet you" said Kurro

" Alright What the fuck do you want? It better be fucking good apart from this" said Rick

Kurro was thin. Tall like a rick. He wore a full suit of hardened body armor. His visor was a solid glass face mask. Of a large one eye and a small one eye.

His colors are solid black and white lined glowing lights. His left hand held a portal gun. Rick looked at him with a I dont care look. Morty entered into the garage.

His eyes staring at them.

" Where's the Council of Ricks" he asked

" What the fuck? Really that's the reason?"

" No that's part of it" he said

" Rick?! What the fuck?! " yelled Morty

Morty looked away scared. Frightened. Worried about the situation.

" Morty really at this point , You shouldn't be surprised at all"

" Knowing me . You should know what shit I'm into" said Rick

" Wait?! Kurros. Why do you want to fin-"

Kurros ran towards Rick and punched him with a strong left punch. Rick screamed falling into the ground. As he dropped. Kurros aimed the portal gun.

Towards the back wall. It's glow wasn't green. It was black and white. Swirling around and around. Rick fought back. Kurros stomped his face in rapidly.

Morty yelled rushing towards Kurros. Yet Only to be sent back into the ground. Kurros grabbed Rick's shirt. Dragging him away.

Rick looked at Morty and tossed him the portal gun. Jerry and Beth along with Summer all entered into the garage.

"! DAD!"

" GRANDPA!" yelled Summer

Jerry looked away and helped up Morty without yelling for Rick

"FUCK YOU JERRY!" yelled Rick as he vanished into the Black and white portal

 **RICK AND MORTY: THE SOMETHING THAT GROWS IN**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE PAIN , THE WORTHLESS ACT

Morty looked at the empty blown to bits garage door. 2 Hours have passed since Rick was taken. Morty was not liking this. Having no grandfather. He knew this.

The adventures. The days. Longer than ever. No fighting. No journey's. His eyes were wide. He remembered the last memory of him. Rick yelled. Rick being pulled away.

Being taken into a portal. Yelling at Morty's dad with such language. Morty looked at his mother crying. As she walked away from the garage door.

Summer looked at Morty. Summer walked inside the garage and towards her little brother.

" Morty? was that?" she asked

" I don't know Summer."

" But-But- "

" Morty. Where did he take Grandpa Rick"she asked

Morty looked at the dropped portal Gun. On the ground. Seeing its blinking light. Glowing over and over. Morty grabbed it as it glowed and turned on.

Showing a map of the galaxy. Morty noticed the planet. The coordinates. The where abouts of where Rick was at. Summer walked towards him. Touching his shoulder.

" Morty? Is that where-"

" That's where Rick is. I know where to find him" he said determined

Morty walked off turning off the galaxy map. Summer looked at him. Reaching into Rick's closet. Opening the doors. Weapons. Armor. Clothing.

" Morty what are you doing?"she asked

" I'm going after Rick and bringing him back" he said

" Are you crazy !? You saw that insane lunatic!? He's much more-"

" I don't care what he is Summer! I gotta bring back Rick! He's our Grandpa" he said

" I know. I want to help you get him back" she said

"Rick would do-"

Morty stopped himself and held onto the laser Weapon. Remembering Rick doing nasty things that when Morty needed him. He wouldn't do much.

But Morty wasn't like Rick. He was more than what he is. But Even so. Rick was family.

* * *

Rick opened his eyes. Seeing other Morty's branded with new suits. the kind of white officer suits. He burped and laughed for a bit. Looking at them.

Each one of the Morty's had something that stood out. Each one wore a helmet. That reminded Rick of Star wars. He laughed again. One Morty slapped him.

Shutting him up. He burped and spat blood onto the Morty.

" HAHAHA FUCKING SPACE NAUTS"

" SHUT UP RICK" yelled a Morty

" WHAT NOW KURROS?! HUH!? " yelled Rick

Rick was moved up from his lying down position. To a standing back up right position. His eyes looked forward. Seeing Kurros holding a choked out Rick in his left arm.

His eyes stared at this villian. This madman. Kurros. Looked forward towards the glowing many screens of dead Ricks. Many various lifeless Morty's.

" What the fuck?! You Obsessed Mother fucker!" he yelled

Kurros tossed the lifeless Rick into the ground behind him. Kurros looked towards him. His arms crissed crossed. His voice was strong and deep.

" Years Ago. Rick Sanchez. I asked the council for the help of a Rick and Morty"

" They failed to save my world. My world that was dying from a virus." he said

" Oh BOO HOO! WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOUR STUPID-"

Kurros pulled out a gun. Fired at Rick's left foot. Rick yelled. Aloud screaming in pain. His eyes angered and pissed. Staring back at Kurros with endless rage.

" Your kind. I serious can't stand the mere sight of Ricks. Still." said Kurros

" The Council. Along with All of Your Ricks will know my pain" said Kurros

" You know-Y-y-y-y-y-y Your not the first guy to pull this act out " said Rick

Kurros walked towards him. Closer than ever.

" But around it. I will admit blowing up my Garage door was pretty Bad-bad-badass" said Rick

" Rick Dimension D-75" said Kurros

" What!? That Guy's a chickenless dick! He steals and leaves anyone behind!" yelled Rick

" He along with his fucking Morty" said Kurros walking back to the monitors

Seeing the many Ricks and Morty's on there own adventures. His right arm reached out. As an image of his family showed. In a video of a memory.

" So what?! So what now what is it"

" Where is the council" he asked

" Even though I hate those bastards. I'm still a Rick. I won't tell" he said

" I'll kill your Precious Family" he said

" Well. Jerry that's fine." said Rick laughing

Rick noticed the massive laboratory. Impressive to the point. His eyes moved right. Seeing them. The many capsules of various sizes. Kurros laughed. Hearing the words.

He walked towards one. Opening it. As Beth fell face forward into his arms. Unconscious.

"BETH?!" he yelled

"Dad?!"

"AHHHHH" she yelled as Kurros's energy blade went thtough her abdomen

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ricks eyes glowed with concern. Kurros tossed her into the ground. Spilling blood. Much of it. He stared at Rick.

" You mother fucker! YOU FUCKING SOULLESS BEING!"

" Now That I have your attention" he said laughing

* * *

Through the glowing portal. Morty. Summer. Beth and Jerry. All walked out of the Portal. Noticing the distant building of large tech. Glowing with red energy.

Morty Guards were all around. With powerful weapons. Morty breathed in. His family behind him. They ran forward. Jerry looked behind them. Amazed by this world.

Vast open large. Green garden of an Eden. Open without any human touches. Morty's eyes witnessed one of the distant short soldiers. Remove his helmet.

Taking a drink of orange juice. His mom gasped. Summer was shocked.

" No fucking way"

" It's Morty?!" said Beth

" More than one of us in many dimensions mom" said Morty

" Your all soldier like? What the fuck" said Summer

" Hey you guys this is just amazing" said Jerry looking happy

" Jerry were here to save my dad not to sight see" said Beth

" I know Beth I know" he said sighing


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THOSE WHO MATTER OR JUST COME ALONG FOR THE RIDE

Kyle walked out of his house. Seeing Morty across the street arguing with his grandfather Rick. Both yelling and outraging over the death of another person.

Morty hated it. Hated this when it ended badly. Kyle smiled and went off. Leaving off to go to school. As he did. Looking back he heard her voice echoing through.

Calling out his name. He waited for her. Jennifer. A beautiful young woman. Who loved him. Rick looked his way and made a signal. Making him nervous.

He smiled. Scratching his head with a smile. As she hugged him. Morty sighed wishing he was that lucky. The world he once knew. Now completely gone.

The memory faded away. As Kurros looked down to his hands. Gripping the handle tightly. He felt rage. Growing.

He wanted to make things right. Not just for himself. But for many. Who had fallen for the Ricks. He blamed them.

Seeing the hands gripping the portal gun he had stolen. Rick was behind him. Unconscious. As he was healed from his wounded foot. Being examined by another alien.

The kind that searches through his memories and brain cells. Kurros looked towards that Rick.

" Kurros Sir. S-s-sir. We have intruders entering the south side of the base" said Space Morty

" Great Morty. Kill that Morty if anything " he said

" If anything?" he asked

" Just kill or wound him. If you can capture him then do it." said Kurros

" Yes sir" said the Morty

* * *

Scenes of images. Clips. Videos. Memories of living and explored areas in his life time. Rick felt the memories fly through his subconscious. Rick looked around.

Hearing the beeping. Over and over. He could see the freaky looking alien. The kind with four arms. reaching out with tools and with tech.

Rick muttered words of phrases. Kurros could hear the words. He knew what they meant. Some were words of family. Others were code words or names.

Rick grunted and opened his eyes. With tears. He could see his memories of Morty as a young baby. A small child. Born into this world. His grandson. Rick smiled.

Kurros looked at his face. Seeing his reaction. He walked closer towards him. As he punched his wounded foot. Rick yelled in pain. Kurros gripped his foot. Twisting it.

"Ahhh! Fucker" he yelled

" Know this pain as much as I do Rick. Once I get what I want I'll end your life" he said

" You mother fucker! " he yelled

" By the way. I got one question" he asked

" What is it"

" You blame us. You blame the Rick Council. What did you do or what happened to you when you failed?!" he asked

" Killed Every single Rick by far that I have met. Along with taking there Morty's and giving them a better Purpose." he said

" Apart from that . I doubt you have something good for your Morty" said Kurros

" My Morty?! He's the fucking best!" yelled Rick

Doors exploded Beth kicked down a Morty soldier. Jerry yelled aloud. Summer ran past them looking for her grandfather. Kurros looked at them.

This moment. Reminded him of his own mother, sister, Father. What they would do to save them. The Alien doctor yelled and ran for it. Kurros looked at Rick.

Breaking out of his chained table. Rick stood up and ran towards , Kurros. As he did he tackled him into the ground. Morty fired at the other soldier Morty's behind them.

Kurros was punched over and over again. Kurros choked Rick. At the same time. Rick reached down to his belt and activated his portal gun.

" STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled Rick

" You win this round Rick!" he yelled

The ground opened up as he sunk into it. Rick jumped to the left hand side. Avoiding to being sunk in. The portal door closed. Morty ran to Rick and hugged him.

" You guys?! Good work!" he yelled

" Really?!" yelled Morty

" Noope! Took you fuckers long enough to get here" said Rick smiling

" What happened to?"

" He went off into another dimension. I don't know where though" he said

"Maybe the last place he visited" said Rick

" What about if he finds us again Rick?" asked Morty

" Nah. I -I-I-I-I dont think we have to worry much about that" he said smiling

* * *

His Fingers flinched. Moved little by little. Kurros stood up. Moving and stretching his muscles. Standing back up. Seeing the distant rocky like world.

With shattered buildings and broken concrete like walls. All torn apart through war and chaos.

Around him was pure broken scattered parts of worn out high advanced technology. He looked back and left. His right hand glowed. Beeping with an indicator.

He lowered his hand. Noticing the dead lifeless corpses of 3 other Ricks and morty's. Knowing that this was the last world he visited. This was a distant world.

The world known as " Ruskin E-37". Walking through the remains of old civilization. He walked on. At distance. A portal opened.

3 Morty's came out with heavy weapons.

" Kurros. We have located the Rick Council. " said Space Soldier Morty

Kurros touched his head. Standing tall.

" So it Ends Ricks. All Ricks."

 **RICK AND MORTY: THE SOMETHING THAT GROWS IN**


End file.
